Awakening II
by DrDoom2006
Summary: After returning to Hollywood Arts Trina gets the opportunity of a lifetime of being Hannah Montana's opening singer... but after a disastrous first time, will she had the guts to try again? Meanwhile Jade will get dangerously close to find Miley's secret...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Malibu, California, Stewart Residence.

Lily Truscott is in the barn which now houses the room that she shares with her best friend Miley Stewart, who is also the pop teen sensation Hannah Montana. The later walked in and found her best friend sitting in her bed and glaring at her laptop.

-What are you looking at? - she asked

-Some videos from the , you know, from that school where they helped you (_note from author: Read my other fanfic "Heart and Soul" available here in ) _- Lily replied

-Oh yeah, remember me to send Cat the usual for the Awards next week.

-Way ahead of you, I got it here, I'll deliver them by morning - Lily said

-By the way... we need an opening singer for our next tour, Dad says we should help rising talents -Miley said with a smile

-Hey, I saw a few here, maybe we can pick it from Hollywood Arts - Lily suggested

-That's a great idea! Let me see.

Miley sat beside her best friend and they began to see the videos there, one of them caught their eye, it was of a certain brunette girl.

-She's awesome... - Lily said

-Shall we pick her? - said Miley

-Why don't we both meet her tomorrow? - The blond girl suggested

-Sounds like an idea to me. - said Miley

Not too far from there at the Vega residence.

-I'm really happy for you - Tori said

-Aww thank you sista! - her sister replied

-No, really, you keep improving, a lot. - the half latina replied

-Thank you... honestly.. I never thought I would ever return to Hollywood Arts...

-But you did. What are you watching? - she asked as she got beside her

-A Hannah Montana concert... can you imagine singing in front of all that people... that's awesome - Trina said

The following morning at Hollywood Arts Cat was chatting in the hall with Jade and Andre when her pear phone beeped.

-OH YAY!

She smiled and glared at her friends who glared back at her.

-What? - she curiously asked

-What did it say? - Jade asked

-My friend Mil... Hannah Montana is coming today to visit Hollywood Arts

-Hey that's cool, do you think there's a chance we can meet her?

-I guess - Cat asked before leaving for her next class

Although Andre didn't gave it a thought, Jade did noticed that Cat was about to say name and corrected herself on the fly... something that brought her memories of an event that happened the year before...

A year before...

A girl with brown curly hair walked to Jade, she had a paper in her hands.

-uh, hi - she said

-What? I'm busy - Jade replied coldly

-I'm looking for... ahm... Catalina Valentine? - the girl said

Jade glared at her, she could sworn that the girl was new in Hollywood Arts, she wondered why was she looking for her best friend.

-And you need her for? - asked the goth girl

-She's going to help me with something - the brunette asked

Jade was about to ask another question when her friend arrived.

-HIII!

-You must be Cat - the brunette said

-I'm Cat, this is my best friend Jade - she replied introducing the goth girl.

The brunette girl gave her a letter which Cat curiously read. With a huge smile she took her hand and before Jade could say a word they were gone... from that day on and for three weeks, Cat stayed after school with the mysterious girl.

-Cat do you want to go get some bibbles? My treat - Jade knew that was a surefire invitation for her red haired friend

-Uh... I... I... can't... but... can you get me some? - she replied

Jade's eyes opened wide, she was sure Cat wasn't going to decline such an offer. She turned around to leave, her goth friend pulled her back.

-OK, I had it. You've been acting strange all week, who is that girl? What are you getting for helping her? And what are you helping her with anyways? - Jade demanded

-nothing...

-CAT.

-Please don't ask! It's a secret! - Cat replied

Jade was about to demand again when she saw tears running down her friend's cheeks.

-please... - she pleaded

Back to the present...

Jade's memories were cut off when people ran to the main entrance, curious, she approached and the reason for the excitement became clear, Hannah Montana and her close friend Lola had entered the school premises, Jade glared as pupils gathered around asking for autographs and posing for pictures, that until Helen, the principal, arrived and made sure they were able to walk inside, suddenly she felt someone getting beside her. It was Cat, who had a curious look on her face.

-What's going on? - she asked upon seeing the commotion.

-Hannah Montana is here - said Jade

-OH! HIIIIIII!

Before Jade could move a finger her red haired friend ran to the popstar. Contrary to what Jade expected, they hugged as if they were long time friends after which they were led to the Principal's office. Beck arrived.

-You OK? - he asked

-Yeah, why? - she asked back

-No reason, was that Hannah Montana? - Beck asked

-Yeah, and Cat is with her in Helen's office - his former girlfriend said

-Why is cat with a famous pop star? - he asked

-I have no idea...

Beck noticed the brilliance in her ex-girlfriend's eyes

-You're going to try to find out won't you? - he asked

Jade smiled back at him with confidence.

-Oh yeah...

Suddenly and to increase Jade's desire to find out what was going on, Helen's voice boomed on the school's internal P.A. system.

-TRINA VEGA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! TRINA VEGA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!

The elder Vega, who at the time was outside having coffee glared at the speaker, Tori, who was about to finish her pizza, glared at her.

-Trina what did you do this time?

-I...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Trina walked slowly, dubious and curious, she knew that sometimes she could be troublesome especially when it came to protecting her little sister, like the time she got two seniors suspended after she heard them talking dirty stuff about Tori and was quick enough to see Lane coming and make him think that they had touched her. But this time she was baffled, she knew she hadn't done anything in a long while. The door of Helen's office appeared before her, the elder Vega knocked.

-Come in! - Helen's voice was heard from inside

Katrina Vega was probably ready for many things, except what was waiting for her. Inside Helen's office were Hannah Montana, her friend Lola and Cat.

-There you are, come in come in - Helen said

-uh hi... - she said

-So, you're Trina Vega right? You sang "My Heart Will Go On" a few months ago - Lola asked

Trina nodded in shock, she never expected to be acknowledged by a famous pop star.

-Miss Montana here has an offer for you - Helen intervened

-An offer? - Trina asked

-You see, my Da.. Manager wants to help new talents emerge so, we saw your video and we were thinking... maybe... you might want to.. be my opener in my next tour? - Hannah asked

Trina glared at the star, did she heard right? What she, jokingly told her younger sister the night before was now being offered to her?

-Hello? - Lola said

Trina nodded as tears run down down her cheeks, then and to the shock and surprise of Hannah and Lola she jumped and began to hug the first.

-THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!

-OK, OK, calm down down - Hannah said releasing herself from the grip of the half-latina

-We'll call you later to discuss how much you'll get OK? - said Lola

-P... paid? You... I...

-Of course girl, you'll sing and you'll get paid - added Helen

After chatting for a few minutes Helen and Trina left leaving Hannah and Lola alone with Cat, the girls removed their wigs.

-Finally... I was tired of this thing - Miley said

Cat hugged her

-I missed you!

Lola chuckled at the sudden burst of joy from the red haired girl.

-So, you coming to the gala? -Lily asked

-Can I bring a friend? - Cat asked

-Well you can actually bring ahm let's see... five other friends, Miley here got you six tickets. Third row, center. - the blond declared.

-YAY! - Cat began to jump around.

After a few minutes of chat Cat left for class, Miley and Lily prepared to leave.

-Wait - Hannah said

-What? - replied Lily

-Look... you know I love my fans and all... but I'm really tired today... can you see if the halls are empty so we can leave in peace? - she asked

-Wait, I have a better idea - Lola said

-And that is? - Hannah asked

-Look, I saw a janitor's closet near, we go there, we take the wigs off, then we leave as Miley and Lily and nobody will bother us. Great huh?

Hannah glared at her.

-And what about our clothes genius?

-Well, I can fix us, maybe we can left the jackets there, I can ask Cat to pick them up and bring them to the concert.

Hannah gave it a thought.

-OK let's move!

Without being seen, the two girls got in the janitors closet and after taking their wigs off fixed their clothes and placed everything in an empty trash bin, and, as they have planned, they left unnoticed by the students that began to leave their classrooms for lunch break. What they could not foresee was that certain goth girl was going to have a discussion with her former boyfriend and, as she usually did, decided to steam off her rage in her usual spot, the janitors closet.

-Going out with Trina... the nerve... why can't she respect that he's my former boyfriend!

As she spoke Jade picked one of the trash bins that were inside. To her surprise, a blond wig and a jacket fell from it. Amazed, she rummaged inside and found a red wig and another jacket among some jewelry, she knew for fact that they couldn't belong to the wardrobe section of their drama class as it was strictly forbidden to take anything out without first signing for it and having to pay for the items in case of lost or damage. Her eyes opened wide as she realized something.

-Disguises... oh my God... Hannah Montana is a girl in disguise? Oh this is real gold...

Thinking that they might come back to retrieve the items, she decided to find out who came to collect them. For that, she offered Sinjin $25 and the opportunity to sit, silently of course, beside her during lunch, for one day.

-If anyone gets in there aside from the janitor, you call me, got it?

-Sure. Jade...

-What?

-Can I hold your hand during lunch? - Sinjin asked

-NO! - blew Jade

-OK.

And it happened, as Jade was in Sikowitz class, her pear phone buzzed in her pocket, it was a text message from Sinjin telling her that someone was in the janitors closet. Telling Sikowitz that she needed to see the nurse (and after holding herself from throwing a chair at him after he joked about said visit to be about her feminine monthly needs) she cautiously walked to the lockers near, at the same time, Cat, who had asked permission to go the bathroom, opened the door of the janitors closet and walked in.

-OK, it's a trash bin on the farthest end of the room - Lily said over the phone

Cat checked every trash bin the room.

-They're empty - she declared

-NO! I left our jackets and wigs there! - Lily blew up

In Malibu Miley entered their room as Lily was on the phone.

-What's going on? - the brunette asked

-Cat can't find our wigs - Lily replied

-RED-HAIRED-LOONEY-FRIEND-CAN'T-FIND-WHAT?!

-Look, relax, they're there, it's just that she's not looking in the right trash bin - Lily replied

-You do remember that I have a concert tonight and that's my only wig right?- Miley said

In Hollywood Arts, Cat was about to check again with someone spoke behind her.

-Found what you're looking for?

Cat turned around and gasped in horror, before her, Jade was wearing the blond wig and Miley's jacket...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Cat gasped, right before her, Jade stood wearing Miley's blond wig just as when they played in "The Blond Squad".

-So? Lost something in the janitors closet?

Cat's hands were trembling, she didn't knew what to say, but to her aid came Lily's voice from the other side of the line.

-TELL HER YOU'RE LOOKING FOR YOUR BIBBLES! TELL HER YOU'RE LOOKING FOR YOUR BIBBLES! -she yelled

-I... I... I'm looking... looking... for... my bibbles...

Jade chuckled.

-Your bibbles that you have in MY car in the parking lot, those bibbles? Here? OK Cat, I'm going to count to three and you'll spit it out. ONE!

-NO! DON'T COUNT! - Cat yelled in panic

-TWO!

-AH!

-ONE! Spit it out Cat! - Jade blew at her

And to Cat's luck Beck arrived, he was curious to see Jade in a blond wig.

-I didn't knew we were filming "The Blonde Squad II" - he playfully said

Noticing the distraction the red haired girl ran away.

-Thank you very much - Jade said with frustration

-Excuse me but... ain't she your best friend? - the boy inquired

-Yes... but she's hiding something and I want to find out what it is...

-Well, you look lovely in blond - said Beck

Jade glared at him, without saying a word she took off the wig and threw it back into the janitors closet, then walked away. Later that afternoon Tori still tries to believe what her sister just shared.

-Are you aware that you're going to sing in front of... I don't know... fifty thousand people? - she said

-Yes I know, probably more - Trina replied in confidence

-And you really think you can do it? - Tori asked

Trina chuckled.

-Of course I can! This is my chance to be a star! After this I'll be doing concerts worldwide! Sista... I'm going to be the next Lady Gaga... - she replied in confidence

The night of the gala, the gang arrived to the Staples Center, Jade was still wondering why was Cat the one that had invited them, things began to get interesting as, when they entered Cat stayed behind.

-Aren't you coming? - Jade asked

-I... have to go to the bathroom - she said

Jade glared at her, it was hard to notice, but for someone who knew and could read Cat like a book, Jade could hear a little stutter in her voice, a stutter that meant Cat was lying.

-The bathrooms are inside. - Jade sentenced.

Unable to think of something else she went in with her friends. As they say Jade spoke again.

-Didn't you had to go to the bathroom? -asked the West girl

-No. I mean... yeah... but... I'll go later. - the red haired girl replied

In the dressing room Miley and Lily confer.

-Wasn't Cat supposed to be here to help you with vocal coaching? - Lily asked

-Yeah... I'll call her. - said Miley

But what Tori couldn't know was that at that precise moment Cat had gone with Tori for a snack, unfortunately for her she left her purse with her cell phone in it. Had it not been for the ringtone becoming too annoying for Jade, she wouldn't have answered. Curiosity grew as she saw a name that kicked a memory on her: "Miley Stewart". Mimicking Cat's voice she answered.

-HIIIIII! - she said

-Hey Cat! I'm waiting for you backstage for the vocal coaching - Miley said

-You're backstage? - Jade answered

-Am I backstage? What kind of question is that ain't H

-What are you doing with my phone!? - the real Cat asked

Startled Jade hung-up the call

-It rang, I was about to answer and

-YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! - Cat yelled and ran out crying

While everyone glared in surprise Jade ran after her.

-Cat wait!

She was able to reach her in the parking lot.

-Cat wait

-You promised you'll never do that... I told you it was scary...

Three weeks before...

Jade was driving Cat home after leaving Beck and Tori at the pet store* when suddenly the red haired girl began to cry, shocked, the goth girl parked the car.

-OK, what's wrong with you?

-You... you... were really mean tonight... - she replied between sobs

-What? - Jade said in amazement

-You... you took my phone... and and... talked like me... and... and... that's scary... and mean

Jade glared at her friend, her hands covering her face as she cried. She loved her, her perkiness, her innocence, it was her best friend and now, looking back... she realized that she had mistreated her more than usual.

-Look... I... I'm sorry... I

Cat raised her face from her hands in shock and awe, Jadeyn West apologizing was something as rare as someone wearing a bikini in the north pole.

-I mean it. - the goth girl sentenced

-Promise you won't take my phone and do my voice ever again - Cat pleaded

Jade smiled.

-I promise.

-Pinky swear? - Cat pleaded again

Jade chuckled.

-Pinky swear. And what's more, I'll buy you a frozen yogurt with any toping you want.

-YAY!

Present time.

Jade was speechless. She had promised. Was this search for whatever secret her best friend had leading for her to lose her?

To be continued

_*See Victorious Episode "Opposite Date"_


End file.
